


"I forgot...They Wear Out."

by GauntletSpirit



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: All convos happen after Greg's death, F/M, No worries, The rating is just for mild language., just feels-y, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GauntletSpirit/pseuds/GauntletSpirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conversations between Jasper and others after she looses someone important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I forgot...They Wear Out."

_**Garnet** _

"Fuck you."

"I'll just leave you alone, then."  
  
  
  
_**Pearl** _

"Jasper, you'll need to come back sometime."

"Get your spindly, fragile, pathetic form out of my sight."

"This is how it is with humans. I... I'm truly sorry, Jasper."

"Not yet, you’re not. But you will be if you don't scram."

"..."

"You think I'm joking?"

"Rose suffered like this, too. I couldn't help her either."  
  
  
  
_**Amethyst**_

"Jasper, look, come on, let's fuse and go punch things."

"I can punch things myself if I want to."

"Well... then... maybe I can bring the tv out here somehow! We can put on 'Little Butler' and watch together just... like... oh, geez."

"..."

"All right, all right, the glowing eyes are overdoing it. I'm going."  
  
  
  
_**Connie**_

"It's been a few months, Jasper. Do you...want to go to the Cloud Arena and spar with me?"

"Another time."

"All right... I brought you some new books by that author you liked. I'll...just leave them here for you."  
  
  
  
_**Peridot** _

"Can I sit with you?"

"..."

"Thanks."

“I like the new enhancers.”

“The pearl...may have helped a little.”

“I changed my mind. They look awful.”

“Well, despite the moping it _is_ still you in there! That’s a relief, I wasn’t sure.”

“Little twerp.”  
  
  
  
_**Steven**_

"Steven."

"Hi, Jasper."

"..."

"..."

"The sunset's pretty, isn't it?"

"Hnf."

"..."

"..."

"You're not doing that crying thing this time."

"No...I just...brought my guitar. I thought up a new song and wanted to play it for him."

"That's stupid. He won't hear it."

"How do you know?"

"..."

"It won't hurt anything to do it anyway."

"Do you even understand how dead things work? He is GONE. He'll never hear you play another song, or **ANYTHING _EVER_ AGAIN!** "

"..."

"..."

"No one understands how death works, Jasper."

"..."

"Sit back down with me?"

"..."

"..."

"The song is...nice."

"Thanks."

"...He would have liked it."

"I hope so. You know, I never thanked you."

"What could you possibly have to be grateful to me for?"

"Towards the end. I never thought you could ever be like that."

"Like what?"

"Well, you were so...gentle with him. You didn't complain about anything, not even the gross stuff. And you never left him, ever. Even I had to take bathroom breaks."

"I ..."

"So, thanks, Jasper. It meant a lot. And I know it meant a lot to him."

"..."

"We really missed you on missions."

"Of course you did."

"We miss you now."

"..."

"Jasper..."

"I don't want to leave him."

"Jasper, it's not him anymore. Whatever made Dad, DAD... it's gone. It's gone to whatever happens to humans when they die. It's not down there. This is...just a spot to come to and remember him."

"..."

"I'm not gonna tell you to come back. I...understand."

"..."

"But we're still here. We all care about you. Even Lapis -"

"For the sake of all galaxies, DO NOT mention Lazuli to me right now."

"Well, in her own way, she misses you."

"..."

"I've got a Lion Licker in the freezer for you, if you want to come visit sometime."

"...You let one in the house?"

"Like I said; we all miss you."

"Leaving?"

"Yeah. I left my hoodie in the van, and I'm not as tough as you are: I get cold after midnight."

"Weakling."

"That's me; soft part-human forever at your service."

"Hmf."

"Almost made you laugh!"

"Wait."

"Yeah?"

"Here. Give these back to Connie. I tried to keep the rain off of them. They were...really good."

"Oh. Thanks, Jasper."

* * *

 

_**Beach City Times** _

Obituary: Greg Universe

Greg Universe, the owner and operator of local "It's a Wash!" carwash passed away Thursday at the age of 78. His friends and family inform us that he died peacefully in his sleep. He is survived by his son, Steven Universe. A memorial and celebration of life service will be held Sunday, followed by a "Remembering My Dad" concert and stage performance on Monday.


End file.
